Alien Hunters: Tatanga Strikes Again!
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: Princess Daisy and Bowser Jr. have been kidnapped by the galactical moron, Tatanga. It is now up to Mario, Luigi, Cassidy, Bowser, Princess Peach, Toadette, Yoshi, Wendy, Ludwig, Orange Yoshi, and Prince Dreambert to save them from distress. Will they succeed? Or will they be captured and forever be his prisoners with one, fatal screw-up? Like and review, please!
1. Alien Invasion And Kidnapping!

**_Me: So, who wants to hear to hear the story of an alien kidnapping?_**

**_Cassidy Mario belongs to me... and that's pretty much it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were having a day to themselves at Coconut Mall, and were now eating at Spore Burger when Daisy was eating an epic gondra burger while Peach was having a veggie burger. The two were just eating and chatting away, until a familiar-looking pair was eating at another food court right across Spore Burger.

No, it isn't Mario and Luigi, it is... Bowser and Bowser Jr.

Peach gulped quietly at tapped Daisy on the shoulder to get her attention, "Daisy..."

"Yeah? What's up, Peachy?" Daisy asked to her blonde-headed friend.

"Bowser and Jr. are here," Peach replied as she pointed at the two.

Daisy glanced over, and sure enough, they were, muttering, "Crap... what do we do!?"

"I think we should just pay for our food, and leave," Peach whispered as she stood up along with Daisy.

"Agreed."

She then went and paid for their meal before tiptoeing over to the door, when...

Cassidy was walking by. She came here to have some quality time to herself, and she also promised that she would get Toadette something.

Although, just as she was about to greet the princesses, she saw Bowser and Bowser Jr.

_What are _they_ doing here!?_ She thought to herself.

Daisy spotted Cassidy outside, sighing a little. _At least she's here if S hits the F..._

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" said Bowser, spotting the two princesses.

_...Crapbaskets..._ Daisy thought, cringing.

_Oh, no._ Peach thought.

Quickly making haste, Cassidy jumped right in front of the princesses and glared at Bowser.

"Why are you here!? What do you want!?" She demanded as her hands began to form icy mist.

"Well, we were here to get a quick bite to eat originally," Bowser sneered. "But, since you're all here, I suppose this is practically a golden opportunity to get revenge on Mario!"

"Cassidy!" Daisy shouted to her. "Give me a bell powerup, now! You have one, right?"

"Here!" Cassidy handed Daisy and Peach a Catbell, turning to Bowser. "Leave my brother out of this, lardy!"

Daisy took her bell and gained a golden orange catsuit, making a short meow before striking a battle pose.

"Oh, come now, Cassidy..." Bowser mused with a scoff. "You honestly think I ca-"

Just then, however, there was the sound of an eery humming coming from above them.

"What's that?" Peach asked after gaining a pink cat outfit.

Daisy, unfortunately, recognized that sound all too well.

"Crap..." She muttered.

Suddenly, a two beams of blue light shown down, one upon her, and one upon Bowser Jr. Then, the lights then made them float up towards a large spaceship above.

Bowser was wide-eyed at this, yelling, "JUNIOR!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Cassidy yelled as she watched Bowser Jr. getting taken away.

"DAISY!" Peach yelled in despair.

_**Will be continued... in the next chapter.**_


	2. Building Up The Perfect Team

Luigi walked to the entrance of Coconut Mall when he heard the noise as he looked up.

"Who's that?" he wondered and then noticed Daisy. "DAISY!?"

It was then when Mario showed up and ran to Luigi, asking, "What's going on!?"

"I have no idea, bro. But something tells me... Daisy got kidnapped."

* * *

"Help me, Daddy!" Bowser Jr. shouted as he and Daisy got taken away, with Daisy just downright screaming.

After they have been taken, the ship flew away, leaving an enraged Bowser standing there and letting out a loud roar.

"No one..." he snarled, "... No one, takes my son... and gets away with it!"

Bowser snarled loudly, huffing for a moment...

...Before falling to his knees and... crying!?

Mario and Luigi ran into the mall and was a bit stunned from the current scene that was happening now.

Luigi looked down at Bowser, and was shocked.

"Wait... is he... crying!?" he gawked, shocked of seeing someone as strong-looking as Bowser Koopa crying.

"And my guess Bowser Jr. was kidnapped, too, given that Bowser is... crying!?" Mario guessed.

Cassidy stared at Bowser for a moment before walking towards him and setting a hand on his shoulder, feeling akward, reassuring to him, "Don't worry, Bowser. I'm sure we'll find your son."

Just as this was happening, Toadette walked by.

"Um... what's going on here?" She asked.

"Lots of stuff, Toadette," Cassidy replied as she comforted Bowser.

Mario and Luigi kept looking at Bowser. Sure, he was their enemy, but deep down, they felt sorry for the poor guy...

Hearing his nemesises nearby, Bowser quickly whipped around and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm not crying!" he quickly bellowed. "I-I just... I have something in both my eyes... y-yeah! Sh-shut up!"

Luigi sighed, "Is that the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Yeah, right," Peach scoffed.

"Sh-shut up!" Bowser shouted, turning to Luigi as he said: "This wouldn't have happened if you were here for your girlfriend!"

Luigi tried to counter back at Bowser, but... he couldn't. So, he just stayed quiet.

"It wasn't Luigi's fault she was captured, it was yours!" Mario countered.

"Well... I..." Bowser too, seemed to be without a retort. "Shut up..."

"It wasn't his fault at all. That ship just came out of nowhere," Cassidy pointed out.

"Did I miss something here?" Toadette asked.

Bowser was quiet, then snorted, "...And I think I know just whose it was..."

"Who?" Luigi asked.

"Tatanga..." Mario interrupted. "The guy's back after all these years."

"That's right..." Cassidy commented.

"Daisy got kidnapped by Tatanga again!?" Toadette asked.

"Apparently so."

"...He's not getting away with this..." Bowser growled.

"Dad, what happened?" came a female voice in the distance.

Wendy Koopa, one of Bowser's elder children, came running over.

"Wendy, wait up!" came a male voice.

Ludwig Koopa came over next, panting out of breath once he arrived.

He then looked around and said, "What're these losers doing here?"

"Oh, no! Why are they here!?" Toadette meeped as she hid behind Cassidy.

Luigi looked at Ludwig before groaning, "Oh, joy... it's you..." He muttered. His least favorite Koopaling has arrived...

"...Kids..." said Bowser to the two koopalings. "...I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"...Your little brother, Junior..." Bowser began, holding back the tears that threatened to come out again, blinking to keep stuff out of his eyes, "...Has been kidnapped by Tatanga..."

"What!?" Wendy shouted.

"That intergalactic dweeb?" Ludwig added.

As a response to Ludwig's question, Bowser nodded.

"He kidnapped Daisy, too," said Luigi with a sigh.

"I'm glad he didn't take Peach," Mario commented, hoping not to jinx it.

"Don't jinx it, bro," Luigi warned.

Bowser scoffed. He knew what he needed to do... he hated that.

"...Every fiber of my being wants to puke all at once when I say this..." he said. "But I need your he... I need your heeghghgh... your heegeheech..."

Luigi wasn't too keen on the idea either, but he knew what had to be done, quering, "Our help?"

Cassidy raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. Sure, he was their enemy, but she knew that he needed help on getting his son back.

"...That, yes..." Bowser replied, growling under his breath. He hated every bit of the notion of teaming up with his arch nemesis...

Mario was shocked, but of course, he would need some help at some point in his life, just like everybody else. He knew that.

"Well, how are we going to get up into space?" he asked aloud.

"I have a solution!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Who said that?" Toadette called out to the voice.

Mario, Luigi, Cassidy, Toadette, Peach, Bowser, Ludwig, and Wendy all turned to the speaker.

It was the prince of Pi'llos, Dreambert!

"Dreambert!?" Peach exclaimed in surprise.

"Mama mia... Dreambert, is that you?" Mario asked.

"Yes, it is me," Dreambert replied. "You need to get to space, right?"

"Right!" everyone else answered.

"Then hop on the Zeekeeper," Dreambert told them.

With that, a giant pink bird appeared behind him, with an orange Yoshi on top of it.

The original green Yoshi was there, too, shouting, "Hi, guys!"

"Yoshis?" Ludwig queried, since he wasn't exactly one of the brightest of the Koopalings.

"Whatever!" Wendy scoffed. "The sooner we find my little brother, the sooner we can be free of you losers."

"Yoshi!? You can talk now!?" Luigi shouted, being caught off guard by Yoshi speaking English.

"Since when do Yoshis talk?" Bowser asked. "Last I checked, all they could say was their name."

"Well, ever since the whole 'Baron Von' thing and getting some sense into me, I can pretty much talk," Yoshi replied.

"Huh... cool, I guess," Luigi commented.

"_Yoshi Yoshi_," Orange Yoshi replied. (I still can't talk.)

With that, Mario carried Peach, bridal style, and jumped onto the bird, followed by Luigi, Cassidy, and Toadette, who flew on by using her mushroom pigtails.

Ludwig went over to the pink bird to get on before being pushed aside by Wendy, who then said, "Ladies first, lardo."

"I'm not fat!" Ludwig snapped at her. "I'm big-boned! Right, Dad?"

"...Sure..." Bowser deadpanned.

"Yeeeeah... you're... big boned," Luigi added.

Ludwig then got on next, as Bowser did after.

"Is everyone on?" Dreambert asked politely.

"Yes," the others replied.

"Though, I wonder how this thing'll carry all of us, especially if a few of us weigh a ton!" Wendy put out loud, causing everyone else to glare at her. "What?"

"The Zeekeeper has powers beyond my comprehension," Dreambert told them.

The Zeekeeper then started flying into space.

Ludwig pulled out his 3DS to pass the time until they arrived at... wherever they were headed.

Luigi was just thinking about Daisy. He didn't want to think of Tatanga hurting his girlfriend.

Cassidy decided to sing _Ain't It Fun_ by Paramore to pass the time while Toadette was just innocently playing with her pigtails and Yoshi and the orange Yoshi hummed along to Cassidy's singing.

Mario and Peach looked at the stars together.

Bowser kept thinking about Junior, looking worried_. If that alien freak hurt him... I'll rip myself a new one..._

**_To be continued... in the following chapter._**


End file.
